disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasia: Music Evolved
Fantasia: Music Evolved is a motion-controlled music rhythm game developed by Harmonix for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One with Kinect. It is the interactive successor to Walt Disney's 1940 animated film Fantasia and its 1999 sequel Fantasia 2000, both of which it is based on. Gameplay The narration directly references the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment from Walt Disney's 1940 animated film Fantasia.Harmonix’s Alex Rigopulos on reinventing music games with Disney’s Fantasia (exclusive interview) The sorcerer Yen Sid tasks his new apprentice, the player, with animating the worlds he has created. Players generate life in initially desolate levels by moving in rhythm with licensed popular music, which unlocks gestures that change elements of the musical composition.Harmonix makes players musical magicians in Fantasia: Music Evolved In an example, a player traced arrows with her body in time with a song, and was rewarded with a selection of rock, orchestral, and brass music overlays that fit over the song. The Kinect's camera shows the player as an on-screen silhouette, which transforms other objects when the two touch.Music, movement are new realms for classic 'Fantasia' The game is able to read nuance in the player's body movements and change the visual animations accordingly. Fantasia: Music Evolved is designed to emphasize creative control, although with that in mind, players score points based on how accurate they are in time with the music, and also build up a streak for even more points. The player is unable to fail or lose the game. After completing a level, some musical elements are exported to the overworld. Players collect magical energy while playing, which is used to unlock items that can be brought into the levels. Players are able to share their final, saved mixes after the levels are complete. There is also a two-player mode. Unlocked areas become available for arcade mode, while party mode enables access to all available songs, although song-based goals cannot be completed.Fantasia: Music Evolved Review Development Disney Interactive Studios first contacted Harmonix with the idea in 2010. The Harmonix team was invigorated from the success of its Dance Central and brainstormed about further intersections between motion control and music. Harmonix was not open to Disney's offer to meet at first since the team did not traditionally use third-party intellectual property. At the meeting, there was an instant connection when Disney mentioned Fantasia, since the brand connected with Harmonix's projects in development. Disney and Harmonix wanted a game more interactive for the player than simply participating in the actions of the film, so the Harmonix team began planning from Walt Disney's original intentions via his production notes instead of from the final film release. Disney Interactive Studios executive producer Chris Nicholls met with the Harmonix team to establish core principles upon which to base the game. The development team liked the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" dream sequence scene best, where Mickey controlled the weather and background orchestra like a conductor from atop a mountain. Its "reaching out" interaction is reflected in the gameplay. This scene, where "magic and the manipulation of music itself were woven into a single act", became a central narrative conceit and "creative inception point" for the team. While visiting the Disney creative teams, the Harmonix team was also inspired by Disneyland's World of Color show. Fantasia: Music Evolved was unveiled at a press event just prior to Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013 as a modern update of Walt Disney's Fantasia. The game was designed as an interactive successor to the film. The team aimed to contemporize the film by connecting physical movement with music. They chose to emphasize freedom of choice instead of themes from their previous games such as imitation and scores based on performance. Harmonix co-founder and CEO Alex Rigopulos has called this evolution into "musical creativity" a long-term interest of the company, as well as its "creative responsibility". Project lead Daniel Sussman differentiated the game from previous Harmonix releases and added that the team was "trying to make something accessible and creative". The game is designed to read nuance in player gestures to afford for greater creativity. Harmonix also wanted the game to be a tool for making music similar to the experience of musicians. The team spent a long portion of its development period iterating through experiments before settling on the final combination of gameplay and creative elements. Harmonix's CEO affirmed that the team was excited about the innovative aspects of the game, specifically its options for creativity. At the time of the game's announcement, creative director Matt Boch compared the creative spirit and innovation of the Fantasia film's team to that of the Harmonix staff. While internally testing the game, the team competed to perform the "craziest" performance of the songs. Disney and Harmonix have brainstormed about a theme park adaptation of the game as a future possibility. The game was released for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Kinect.Fantasia Gets Release Date, New Songs & Area Harmonix has plans for downloadable content (DLC), including additional music tracks and other game elements. There is another sorcerer named Scout, who acts as the game's guide, and helps the player fight off a force called the Noise. The Noise is a force that brings distortion to the realms of the entire gameplay. Scout helps players learn how to remix music and restore music to each realm. Music Songs from more than 30 artists are included in the game, and each song is accompanied by three colour-coded mixes (Blue, Pink and Green), two of which vary by the song. "Bohemian Rhapsody", for example, has the original, an orchestral composition, and an 80s metal mix. The licensed music includes compositions from the classical era, including Night on Bald Mountain by Modest Mussorgsky that is a feature piece of the original Fantasia film.Kinect and Classical Music: A Match Made in Disney Heaven? The span of music is a first for Harmonix, and represents a fusion of music genres across music history. Classical songs are highlighted Italic, and any other genre of songs are highlighted regular.New Artists confirmed for Fantasia: Music Evolved! (UPDATE)Full Fantasia Song Lust Unveiled at PAX Prime 2014 There are thirty-three songs in this game. The original score for the game was written by Inon Zur, who also produced and orchestrated many other tracks in the game.Disney announces Inon Zur as Composer and Music Producer for DISNEY FANTASIA: MUSIC EVOLVED The official soundtrack, consisting of Zur's original music, was released on October 21, 2014.Fantasia: Music Evolved Original Soundtrack Downloadable content In addition to the on-disc setlist, there is also downloadable content which consists of 18 songs and three remix expansion packs.Fantasia: Music Evolved DLC List Revealed Three of the DLC songs are available as a pre-order bonus with retail copies of the game.Disney Fantasia: Music Evolved Pre-Order Bonuses Revealed The three remix packs are included with pre-orders of the either the standard digital copy or the digital deluxe copy of the game on Xbox One. The digital deluxe bundle on Xbox One included immediate access to all DLC for the game, which included all 18 songs and three remix packs. Those who purchase the standard digital bundle or the retail disc do not have early access to the DLC and have to wait for each track to become available before purchasing.Fantasia DLC Release Schedule Information Purchasing all of the DLC individually will cost approximately $48 in total.Fantasia DLC Cost Information 1 Song is also available through a special promotion. Remix Expansion Packs The remix expansion packs are included with both digital versions of the game on Xbox One. These expansion packs do not provide new songs, instead they provide additional remixes for the on-disc songs. Dance Expansion Pack *"Get Ur Freak On" - Missy Elliott *"In Your Eyes" - Peter Gabriel *"Rocket Man" - Elton John *"Some Nights" - Fun *"Take Care" - Drake (feat. Rhianna) *"The Real Me" - The Who Pop Expansion Pack *"Blue Monday" - New Order *"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen *"Forget You" - Cee Lo Green *"Levels" - AVICII *"Seven Nation Army" - The White Stripes *"Super Bass" - Nicki Minaj Rock Expansion Pack *"Applause" - Lady Gaga *"Feel Good Inc." - Gorillaz *"Galang" - M.I.A. *"Locked Out of Heaven" - Bruno Mars *"Message in a Bottle" - The Police *"Royals" - Lorde Reception Fantasia: Music Evolved received positive reviews. It received an aggregated score of 80.76% on GameRankings based on 19 reviewsFantasia: Music Evolved for Xbox One and 80/100 on Metacritic based on 21 reviews.Fantasia: Music Evolved for Xbox One Reviews Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot described the game as "overflowing with charm" and that it "makes me feel like a graceful performance artist, a skillful sorcerer, and a master musician all at once".Disney Fantasia: Music Evolved Review Miranda Sanchez, writing for IGN, said the game "provides a surprising amount of control and personalization options over each song, which is paired with fun gameplay to bring a fresh new style to the music game genre". Susan Arendt from Joystiq gave the game a 8/10, praising its animation, distant personality between different locale, remix songs which has extended the lifespan of each song, as well as the Kinect control. However, he criticized the composition spells, as he stated that the feature has needlessly interrupt the core rhythm game.Fantasia: Music Evolved review: The rhythm is gonna get you Ashley Reed from GamesRadar gave the game a 8/10, praising the wide range of songs and remixes, but criticizing the forgettable levels, weak story, as well as persistent issues detecting certain movements.Fantasia: Music Evolved review Chris Carter from Destructoid praised the rewarding and solid gameplay, flexible, intuitive control, as well as an in-game mechanic which allow players to change up the theme dynamically.Review: Disney Fantasia: Music Evolved Griffin McElroy from Polygon gave the game a 7/10 only, praising its core mechanics as well as the sense of ownership over music delivered, but criticizing the unnecessary unlock system, lack of difficulty setting and exhausting gameplay.Fantasia: Music Evolved: Note to Note Gallery Fantasia Screenshot 01.jpg Fantasia panorama2.jpg Fantasia panorama1.jpg Yensid conceptart.jpg|Yen Sid fantasia-music-evolved-screenshot-8.jpg fantasia-10.jpg gaming-fantasia-music-evolved-screenshot-1.jpg Fantasia Screenshot 02.jpg gaming-fantasia-music-evolved-screenshot-2.jpg Feel Good Fantasia Music Evolved.png Fantasia Music Evolved logo.jpg|Game logo 1488843_241036386058213_1891859570_n.jpg fantasia music evolved.jpg Fantasia-Key-Art.jpeg Fantasia Music Evolved Logo.jpg External Links *Fantasia: Music Evolved on Facebook References Category:Fantasia Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:2014 video games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Games